When studying the behavior of charged particles at relativistic speeds, such as in particle accelerators, it is necessary and advantageous to measure the properties of the charged particle beam, including beam position, size, shape, and intensity. In a particle accelerator, this task becomes extremely challenging in those areas that have poor beam quality, such as in the vicinity of power beam dumps, which absorb the beam after it has been utilized in experimental targets or material treatment facilities. In these areas, as a result of the particle beam being dispersed by the targets or the treated materials, the quality of the beam is typically very poor. The beam is typically degraded in both the transverse direction and in its time radio frequency (RF) structure. In addition, the areas close to the beam dumps typically experience very high ionizing radiation dose rates from the dumps, and any equipment positioned there must be extremely resistant to radiation damage.
Several U.S. patents disclose apparatus and methods for measuring various properties of particle beams. However, each of these prior art patents either need good RF quality of the beam and small aperture, or need to implement moving parts and respective control systems that are difficult to maintain in working condition in the high radiation environment.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for measuring the properties of a charged particle beam in high radiation areas and in areas in which the beam quality is poor.